Hutran-tepti VII
Hutran-tepti VII (b. 925 BC) was the 146th King of Elam and 100th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 899-880 BC. He was the son and successor of Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak III. After ascending to the throne he named his brother Dagunir as Viceroy. Between 898 and 896 he fought against the Kingdom of Soloi, forcing it to join the Empire after his victory in the Fifth Battle of Soloi. He marched from Soloi to the Kingdom of Marion, however there was a Nobles revolt in Elam and so he had to return to Elam and leave his contingent behind, commanded by his half-brother Ezemena Imazu. Back in Elam, he put down the rebellion of a cadet branch of the Humban-Atta Clan, lead by Unpatar-Napirisha Humban-Atta who was executed for storming the city of Xeriku and proclaiming himself Emperor. Hutran-tepti wished to be mercifull but Chief Minister Datames Hishmitik-Atta insisted on full punishment according to the law, so the rebel was boiled alive in oil and a cast was made of his body, called The Xeriku Cast, which was exhibited in public in Xeriku and then in Susa for several months. Meanwhile in 895 Ezemena Imazu defeated the King of Marion, forcing his Kingdom to join the Empire. The Emperor returned to Cyprus in 894, leading an army against the Kingdom of Paphos, however his forces were defeated at the Battle of Paphos and he had to retreat. After a second unsucessfull siege of Paphos, he assigned command of the siege to his brother Ezemena Imazu again and left for Susa. This provoked the jealously of Viceroy Dagunir, who was fearing for the safety of his position as Viceroy should his half-brother Ezemena Imazu achieve further successes on the battlefield and so he sent out a secret messenger to the King of Paphos to reveal the location of Ezemena Imazu's troops and other details, which lead to most of Ezemena's entourage getting slaughtered by the Paphos troops. Ezemena Imazu himself survived, however. The Paphos front was abandoned by Imperial Order for the immediate future, and Ezemena Imazu returned to Susa. There in 893 a servant of Dagunir betrayed his master and revealed his treachery. The Emperor immediately removed Dagunir from his position and had him arrested, naming Ezemena Imazu as the new Viceroy, despite protests from the Nobles and Priests who saw Ezemena as a "failure" due to the massacre of his troops at Paphos. The Emperor insisted, however, partially to help restore his brother's honour and partially out of spite towards the machinations of Dagunir. The Emperor then assigned Ezemena Imazu, as Viceroy, to lead a second invasion to Paphos in 892, which resulted in his victory at the Seond Battle of Paphos and the surrender of the King of Paphos. In 891 the Emperor once again attacked the Kingdom of Sidon. His forces were repelled at first, however between 890 and 889 he besieged the Sidonian capital three times. In 890 he also funded further colonisation and expansion of the "Province of Outer Elam". In 889 he replaced the governor of the province, Mekubi Hutran-Atta, with his cousin Sanamshimut Enzilili, the son of the Viceroy Pihiranu Enzilili. In 888 he sided with Sukkal Anshan Manzana against his brother Indabia I, King of Haššum, attempting to organise a coup against Indabia to put Manzana in his place. However the plot was discovered and the Emperor had to distance itself from Manzana, formally removing him from his position and replacing him with Manzana's son Mardudu. In 887 he founded the city Dur-Sanamshimut-Hutran-tepti, which then became the administrative capital of the Province. That same year he attacked Sidon yet again, cornering the Sidonian King Ba'al-hanunu III inside the city of Bīt-Gisimeya. After a year long siege his troops broke throught he city, killed the defenders and the Sidonian King himself. The Emperor then marched on Sidon with the body of the dead King. His successor King Ašdabor I refused to surrender and it took another year of besieging the city of Sidon for the Sidonians to finally surrender, just days before the deadline set by the Emperor for abandoning the siege. The cities of Qartimme and Marubbu revolted against Sidonian subjugation, with the Sidonian King's brother Banno claiming Kingship in Qartimme while his uncle Piltobaal claimed Kingship in Marubbu. The Emperor thus secured that Sidon became an Imperial Member nation as early as 885 BC, however practically a third of the country was in the hands of the rebels. The Emperor stayed for some time, hoping to crush the rebels, however he was injured in a fight with some of Banno's men while returning from Sidon and so left the Sidonian King and the Imperial Army contingent to fend for themselves for the time being. In 884 he tasked the Viceroy, the ever dependable Ezemena Imazu, to defeat the rebels and reunite all of Sidon under the rule of the now friendly Sidonian King. Ezemena Imazu marched on Marubbu, however he had grown less active since assuming the role of Viceroy and his command capabilities suffered as a result. His force sieging Marubbu was crushed by a surprise advance of troops, mostly consisting of Piltobaal's men and those of the Sidonian army who were secretly the agents of Piltobaal or who had but recently deserted. Ezemena Imazu was captured and then executed on the walls of Marubbu. Having no more capable commanders as immediate relatives, he summoned Sanamshimut Enzilili from Elymais and offered him the post of Viceroy should he take Marubbu. Sanamshimut Enzilili marched on Marubbu and managed to breach the walls after five days of siege. He took the city after two days of fighting, however Piltobaal managed to flee before he entered the city and returned five days later with reinforcements which drove Sanamshimut Enzilili from the city. He besieged it for another three months, but was recalled to Susa. That same year Indabia I of Haššum died during a siege by Hammurabi V of Yamkhad. The Emperor was criticised by Adapa VIII, King-Priest of Eridu, for intentionally providing little aid to Indabia, the first time in centuries when a King-Priest of Eridu criticised the Emperor. Hutran-tepti initially blamed Indabia for dammages in Haššum and wished to replace him after his death with his favourite Manzana, however he was forced to acknowledge Indabia's son Ukuk-Atta as the new King of Haššu. After the death of Ezemena Imazu the Emperor named his uncle Lalguni as the new Viceroy, as a temporary replacement. When Sanamshimut Enzilili returned to Susa he wanted to name him Viceroy to keep his promise, as he did manage to take the city for several days, however Lalguni refused to quit his post. The Emperor tried to use the most influential nobles and priests to force Lalguni to resign but to no avail. Finally after several months Lalguni prepared a military contingent in secret and then left his seat in Anshan, to march on Marubbu in Sidon. This move was done without permission being obtained from anyone, however Lalguni still marched on due to his authority as Viceroy. He engaged Piltobaal's forces around Marubbu for three months until he was killed by an assassin sent by Piltobaal in 883. Sanamshimut Enzilili then became the new Viceroy and in 882 managed to defeat the forces of Piltobaal, retaking the city for good. He then marched on Qartimme, defeating King Banno in 891 BC. His son and successor Hanna tried to hold out but he was eventually forced to surrender in 890 BC, reuniting the Sidonian state. Hutran-tepti VII died of natural causes in Susa two months after the final Battle of Qartimme. He was succeeded by his son Tan-Ruharater VI.